For a number of known reasons, bone fixation devices are useful for promoting proper healing of injured or damaged vertebral bone segments caused by trauma, tumor growth, or degenerative disc disease. The fixation devices immobilize the injured bone segments to ensure the proper growth of new osseous tissue between the damaged segments. These types of bone fixation devices often include internal bracing and instrumentation to stabilize the spinal column to facilitate the efficient healing of the damaged area without deformity or instability, while minimizing any immobilization and post-operative care of the patient.
One such device is an osteosynthesis plate, more commonly referred to as a bone fixation plate, that can be used to immobilize adjacent skeletal parts such as bones. Typically, the fixation plate is a rigid metal or polymeric plate positioned to span bones or bone segments that require immobilization with respect to one another. The plate is fastened to the respective bones, usually with bone screws, so that the plate remains in contact with the bones and fixes them in a desired position. Bone plates can be useful in providing the mechanical support necessary to keep vertebral bodies in proper position and bridge a weakened or diseased area such as when a disc, vertebral body or fragment has been removed.
It is known that in bone plate systems in general, and in those systems used for stabilization of the spinal column in particular, a loosening of the bone screws which secure the bone plate to the bone segment can occur. When the bone screws become loose, they may move in an axial direction (i.e., screw back out may occur).
Conventional bone plate systems offer several options for securing the bone screws to the bone plate and preventing screw backout. For example, some systems rely on split rings positioned between the bone screw and the bone plate; other system use bone screw covers that are mated to the bone plate in a position above an implanted bone screw; and still other systems use a locking screw that is driven into the top of an implanted bone screw. Despite the existence of these bone plate systems, there remains a need for an effective bone screw locking mechanism that can be installed and actuated with ease and efficiency.